Time Scar
by Circean Shadow
Summary: There are nine of them with this power. How will a young blond demon container use his when they are being hunted by an organization know as Akatsuki? Starts at genin exams. Naruto x Jumper xover. Possible NaruxHina


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

"Normal speak"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon Speak"**

'_**Demon Speak'**_ (Note, Naruto cannot hear this)

* * *

**Time Scar**

By Pyxl Myxr

Prologue: How it Started

He could clearly remember the first time it happened. Every detail stood out in his mind as if they were what he had been focusing on. At the time, he hadn't known what happened and had ignored the occurrence. And it was understandable to have forgotten it for it wouldn't happen for another 8 years…

_Flashback_

Naruto sat huddled behind a garbage can. The smell was strong of rotting fish, but it didn't seem to affect him. His clothes were ripped and dirty, his supposedly blond hair, brown from dirt and grime. He stared at his feet, eyes wide, almost as if he were crying, but his eye's were dry. He could no longer cry, nothing could feel would be worse than the things he had already suffered through, and cried because. It was Naruto's birthday today. He had just turned five, but unlike a normal kid would have, he felt no happiness at the notion. Instead the only thing he felt, the only thing he could feel, was dread. The day should have been a happy day for most, for it was the day the Yondaime had defeated the nine-tailed fox, and the day a festival was held in honor of his and many other's sacrifices, along with the celebration that the nine-tailed fox should bother them no more. So then why did it also happen to be the day the villager's were most rowdy and bloodthirsty? It was a day of remembrance, for those who had lost someone close in the Kyuubi attack, which happened to be almost everyone. And most, if not all, saw young Uzumaki as the reincarnation of the demon fox, there to do but one thing, which was torment those who had suffered.

Which leads to why our would-be hero was behind a garbage can. His only desire at the moment was to prolong the time before he was beaten. Suddenly he stiffened, they had found him. From having to survive on his own since three, all of his senses had increased almost to the point of being superhuman. He could easily hear the footsteps of angry villagers coming down the ally along with the whispers he had heard on this day for the last five years. 'Kill the Demon.' 'He's got to be around here somewhere.' Naruto knew that it was just a matter of time before they uncovered his hiding spot. He had resigned himself to his fate as he sat there, motionless waiting for the moment to come. Then he felt something. It was almost a primal urge, activated in a hope to keep himself alive. With his desire of being hidden crushed a new one took it's place. Suddenly with all his being he wished to not be at his current position. He desired to be somewhere he would be safe, and for a moment his mind wandered to the Hokage mountain. His vision blurred before he felt darkness envelop him.

Sighing Naruto opened his eyes. For a while he just lay on his back thinking about the previous night. It was like most other beatings he had received. Darkness had quickly surrounded him as he lost consciousness only to wake up the next morning feeling as if the previous night hadn't happened. He was used to waking up without any bruises or cuts on his body after a beating. After all, for as long as he could remember they had never been present. Originally he had been confused, he knew this wasn't the case with others, why else would there need to be a hospital. For a while he had tried to figure it out, but after a time of no results he accepted it as something that just was. The only strange thing he realized was that as he had fallen unconscious he had felt peaceful, no fear as to what was to come, and a small feeling that it would never happen again. Confused he walked home in thought, never realizing that he was no longer in the ally, but somehow on top of Hokage Mountain.

_End Flashback_

At the time he couldn't explain what had occurred. He never realized that he had left the ally he had been hiding in, until subconscious memories began to expose themselves. Images flashed in his mind of his location when he woke up. And then it happened again.

* * *

Ever since I saw the movie Jumper I've been having this idea going through my head. I know that this chapter is short but the next one's will be significantly longer.

To all of my Will of Fire fans, I'm soooo sorry. I've been keeping a close eye on the manga and some directions that I had originally wanted to go in, but couldn't find a plausible way to, have been opened up, so I'm going to be going back and editing the story to what I had originally planned for it. This will delay the next chapter a while but after that the update speed should increase.


End file.
